Umber
Umber is a small brown MudWing dragonet with pale amber eyes, one of the siblings of Clay, the youngest son of Cattail, and a student at the Jade Mountain Academy attending in the Jade Winglet. He is mentioned in The Dark Secret to be the most observant of the siblings group. Biography Pre-Series Umber's egg was laid by Cattail as a part of a clutch including Clay - who was later sold to the Talons of Peace for at least two cows - Reed, Sora, Pheasant, Crane and Marsh. Umber's was the last egg to hatch, and he was presumably helped out of his egg by Reed; his "Bigwings". As a result of Queen Moorhen's alliance with Burn, Umber and his siblings were forced to fight in the War of the SandWing Sucession; resulting in the death of Crane in battle roughly six years after being hatched. ''The Dragonet Prophecy Two days after the death of Crane, Umber encountered his elder brother Clay for the first time when he returned to the Mud Kingdom in an attempt to find his family. The others soon found Clay, and were overjoyed to see him. They helped Clay make peace with himself and, despite protests, let Clay go. The Dark Secret In the prologue, Umber and his siblings fought off some attacking IceWings. Clay's siblings all appear to hate the war, therefore they debated joining the Talons of Peace. In the Dark Secret Umber was known as not liking the war and the most timid of them all. The Brightest Night He and his siblings are seen when Sunny and Clay go to the MudWings to send a message to Burn. Umber hugs Clay when the group realizes his presence. He is reluctant to go along with the MudWings' planned attack on the IceWings. In the epilogue, Clay says that he would love to have Umber and his siblings be students at the Jade Mountain school, and also added that Umber's history wasn't good. Moon Rising Umber, along with his siblings Sora and Marsh, was one of the first students to attend the new and prestigious Jade Mountain Academy, and he is placed in the Jade Winglet. When he meets the other members of the Jade Winglet, Moon overhears that he thinks Qibli is "gorgeous", and also that he and Kinkajou secretly wish that Qibli was their destiny, although in Umber's case, we do not know if he meant it in a friendly way or a romantic way. After learning that his sister Sora attempted to kill Icicle using a Dragonflame Cactus - resulting in the deaths of Carnelian and Bigtail - Umber decides to leave the Academy with his sister in order to keep her safe. Umber hugs Qibli and Moon as he leaves, and Moon feels his "longing and heartbreak and loyalty like a physical pain". Trivia *Umber is a type of earth pigment that contains iron oxide and magnesium oxide. * Umber left behind two siblings when he went to Jade Mountain Academy. *There is some debate over whether or not Umber has romantic feelings, wants to Qibli's friend or simply imprinting on Qibli in an attempt to form a bond similar to that most MudWings have with their siblings. Neither theory has been confirmed at present. Quotes ''"I hate this war, I don't understand what we're even fighting for. Who cares who the SandWing Queen is? I've never met Burn and I don't want to. Why am I fighting an IceWing over a throne that has nothing to do with either of us?" "When do we eat? Just kidding. Pretending to be Clay." "Sora, it's okay. I love you anyway." Gallery Mud.jpg Muddy.JPG Umbliisotp.jpg Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.36 PM.png umqib.png Uminter.png MudWingGer.jpg Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:MR Characters Category:Clay's Family Category:Jade Winglet Category:Jade Mountain Academy